The present invention relates in general to generating video content, and more specifically, to managing and editing portions of video content.
Product placement is an advertising technique used by companies to subtly promote their products through a non-traditional advertising technique, usually through appearances in film, television, or other media. Targeted advertising is a form of advertising in which online advertisers use sophisticated methods directed towards audiences with certain traits to focus on consumers who are likely to have a strong preference for a product (i.e., customers that may have more interest in a product will receive the message instead of those who have no interest and whose preferences do not match a product's attributes).
Negotiations regarding product placement and/or targeted advertising traditionally occur in pre-production before a film, television, or other media is produced. Valuations for product placement and/or targeted advertising during pre-production can be problematic due to re-shoots and editing during production.